


Poppies white, poppies red

by mydearconfidant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spurned love, breaking up, doesn't have to be romantic :P, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Poppies= death and sleep





	Poppies white, poppies red

I hope I forget you. 

I will forget you.

Out of spite, I will

Go to sleep forever

This flower field is my death bed.


End file.
